Coronary arteriography is the most direct method available at present for diagnosing coronary artery disease (CAD). It is the intent of the present study to collect detailed data on both physical and psychosocial risk factors in a series of men and women scheduled to undergo coronary arteriography, and relate these factors to subsequently determined coronary occlusion. The study is designed to (1) provide clarification of the role of Type A behavior pattern in CAD, specifically, monitoring and controlling for possible biasing factors in the assessment of risk and in the selection of individuals for angiography; (2) provide original data on the relationship of cumulative life events and social and cultural mobility in the development of CAD; (3) provide original data on the role of social support networks in the development of CAD. In addition, an effort will be made to develop an integrated conceptual model linking all of these psychosocial factors to coronary artery disease. The failure of traditionally recognized risk factors to account for more than a portion of total cardiovascular risk provides the imperative to consider other possible risk factors. Since atherosclerosis of the coronary arteries is considered a primary cause of coronary heart disease, this approach offers, relative to a prospective study, an economical strategy for comparing and evaluating the role of psychosocial factors in disease etiology.